BLUE (Indo Trans)
by cuddlepinkbear
Summary: "Cinta tidak memandang umur, status, maupun batasan-batasan dan Wonwoo sangat menyalahkan cinta kerenanya" (MEANIE: Mingyu X Wonwoo)
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: CERITA INI BUKAN MILIKKU, CERITA INI SEPENUHNYA MILIK: SUNFLOWERPOTS- www asianfanfics com/ story / view /1209988 / blue-angst- seventeen- meanie

Terima kasih karena telah mengijinkan aku mentranslatenya.  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Wonwoo tidak pernah menyukai empat dinding putih dingin itu, kursi yang tertata rapih membentuk lingkaran ditengahnya maupun tirai abu-abu yang menutupi jendela kaca. Jumlahnya ada enam jendela seingatnya. Dia juga bahkan menghitung setiap lantai marmer putih yang bersinar tersebut. Benar-benar memuakkan berada di ruangan tersebut berbanding tebalik dengan orang-orang yang selalu duduk disana satu kali setiap tiga hari. Ironis sekali, pikir Wonwoo.

Di lain hari tetapi tetap diruangan yang sama, orang-orang yang sama, kursi yang sama dan orang yang sama yang berdiri di tengah, Wen Junhui. Sering, Wonwoo berharap pria itu menyerah saja dengan apa yang dilakukannya dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke tanah kelahirannya di China. Pria itu tidak pernah berhenti berbicara dan selalu mengontrol mereka, apa yang harus mereka perbuat dan tidak perbuat— ya, setidaknya itu yang Wonwoo namakan untuk Wen Junhui.

"Jadi, jika kalian masing ingat, di pertemuan terakhir kita, kita membicarakan tentang bagaimana kita menghadapi kegelisahan yang kita hadapi. Kita telah mencoba dengan _figet cubes_ , _bubble wrap clickers_ dan sejenisnya, kita juga telah menulis kelebihan dan kekurangan dari benda tersebut. Tidak banyak yang menulis kekurangannya tetapi sebagian orang lebih nyaman menggunakan kotak rubik seperti yang sudah mereka tulis di catatan tambahan."

Jun mulai berbicara kembali "Satu orang anggota menulis bahwa membaca buku bisa menenangkan kegelisahannya." Setelah Jun mengatakan hal tersebut, semua mata tertuju pada Wonwoo, menebak-nebak.

Terdengar suara sindiran dari satu kursi sebelah kanan Wonwoo dan sebelum orang terebut mulai berbicara, Wonwoo memutar bola matanya.

"Benarkah? Jadi ketika tanganmu mulai berkeringat dan tubuhmu mulai gemetar tak terkendali kau mengambil sembarang buku dan membaca halamannya secara acak? Bagaimana jika pada saat itu karakternya mati, apakah itu membuatmu lebih tenang?" Woozi mengucapkannya tidak percaya.

Telinga Wonwoo memerah, Ia bersiap untuk menyerang ucapan Woozi kembali tetapi sebelum Ia sempat melakukannya Jun menyilangkan lengannya untuk menyela percakapan yang mengarah pada perseteruan tersebut.

"Program ini membawa kita bersama dalam sebuah ruangan, duduk dalam sebuah lingkaran agar kalian tahu apa arti kata 'adil' tidak ada siapa yang lebih kaya dari siapa atau siapa yang lebih tinggi dari siapa. Kita mendukung opini pribadi dalam program ini, memberi opini seperti itu tidak menyebabkan bahaya ataupun perdebatan diantara kalian atau anggota lain." Dia menyatakan fakta tersebut dan berbalik menghadap Wonwoo dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Benarkan, Jeon?"

"Benar-benar penjilat-" sindiran lain terdengar dari Woozi dan semua orang mengarah kepadanya. "-adil dan siapa tidak lebih tinggi dari siapa tetapi bagaimana kau bisa berdiri ditengah membual bagaimana kau bisa mengatasi depresimu terlebih dahulu dan lebih cepat daripada kita semua? Membuatku berpikir bahwa diadakannya program ini hanya untuk menjauhkan kita dari orang-orang untuk beberapa bulan."

Jun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan sama seperti yang lain. Apa yang dikatakan Woozi benar, bahkan beberapa orangpun berpikir seperti itu. Siapa yang mau tinggal dengan remaja depresi dirumah mereka? Lebih baik kirimkan saja ke rehabilitasi jadi mereka tidak akan merepotkan dan kemungkinan juga setelah keluar dari sana mereka akan kembali 'normal'. Kira-kira seperti itulah tentang apa yang orang-prang pikirkan tentang mereka.

Wonwoo tidak ingin mengakuinya tapi dia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan lelaki berambut pink tersebut. Dia melihat senyum lebar Jun, tetapi dia juga melihat kesedihan didalamnya.

"Seseorang harus membantu kalian mengeluarkan masalah kalian, kan? Jun membalas lelaki paling kecil di grup tersebut, dia mengabaikan fakta dimana Woozi menyebutkan Jun pernah masuk dalam program ini dan dengan gampangnya keluar lalu dia ditugaskan untuk memperlakukan mereka seperti anak kecil.

"Jadi, kita telah banyak membahas 'random topik' mari kita lanjutkan ke segmen bercerita kita sekarang. Semua orang pasti punya sesuatu untuk dibagi dan disini adalah zona 'dilarang menghakimi' jadi aku ingin kalian bekerja sama sebagaimana program ini jika kita nyaman, kita akan lebih mudah mengeluarkan tentang apa yang mengganggu pikiran kita" Dia berkata dan tersenyum kembali. Senyum palsu dan memuakkan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ini adalah program yang paling Wonwoo benci dan dia berharap untuk dapat dibebaskan dari program ini walaupun seperti yang Jun katakan, program ini dapat membantu jika kita dapat membicarakan tentang hal yang mengganggu kita. Wonwoo tidak bisa menyebutkan sepatah kata pun tentang masalahnya walaupun dia masih dengan jelas mengingatnya seperti kejadian itu baru terjadi kemarin. Mata cokelat itu yang menatap balik ke matanya, sepasang gigi taring yang menghiasinya ketika dia menyeringai- dia dapat mengingat itu semua.

Satu persatu orang-orang telah menceritakan potongan-potongan masa lalu mereka; bahkan Woozi juga menceritakannya sekalipun pahit untuk diceritakan, Jun sedikit bangga kepadanya setidaknya dia menceritakan apa yang pernah terjadi kepadanya; mengapa dia mengakuinya dalam program tersebut. Selanjutnya yang dia tahu adalah sepasang mata itu fokus pada wajah pucatnya dan Jun kembali berjalan ke hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh pengaharapan.

" _Pass_ " dia berbicara tidak peduli; suaranya monoton.

"Wonwoo ini sudah ke lima belas kalinya kau melewatinya." Jun membalas.

"Sudah dua bulan. Tidakkah setidaknya kau ingin mengucapkan paling tidak satu kalimat?"

"Aku belum siap." Jun mengerutkan bibirnya dan ia pindah ke orang sebelah Wonwoo yang mana adalah korban bullying, Minghao. Dia juga berkebangsaan China seperti Jun dan mungkin itulah yang membuat Jun terkadang memberi perhatian lebih pada Minghao. Minghao datang beberapa hari yang lalu dan Wonwoo berani bertaruh bahwa lebih mudah megatasi masalah Minghao karena dia mudah menceritakan masalahnya, tidak seperti Wonwoo dan yang lainnya.

Totalnya ada enam buah kursi dan si rambut hitam Wonwoo sedikit banyak tahu tentang mereka karena hari-hari yang telah mereka lalui; bukan dalam level kedekatan, hanya sekedar tahu. Dia hanya tahu latar belakang mereka karena segmen kedua dari program mereka yang harus menceritakan sesuatu tentang diri mereka; program yang masih Wonwoo belum mau menjawabnya meskipun ia sudah lama di sana.

Urutannya dari kiri ke kanan Wonwoo.

Ada Soonyoung yang _Tendon Achillesnya_ baru saja terluka oleh kontestan lain ketika dia mengikuti kompetisi dan mempunyai kesempatan besar untuk menang- menyebabkan ia tidak dapat berkompetisi lagi dan harus melakukan operasi untuk menyembuhkan _tendon_ nya yang mana ia tidak dapat menari lagi. Dokter telah memberitahunya bahwa penyembuhannya akan memakan waktu dua sampai enam bulan tetapi dokter tidak menyarankannya untuk menari lagi. Wonwoo kadang bisa merasakannya bagaimana Soonyoung menyerah mengejar mimpinya menjadi penari terbaik dunia.

Setelah itu Hansol yang tidak begitu baik dalam menerima kritik negatif dan mempunyai masalah dalam hal berbicara karena dia sesekali tergagap. Dia pernah sekali dipermalukan di sekolahnya dan seharusnya itu adalah bukan candaan yang serius tetapi dia tidak dapat menerimanya dan perkataan teman-temannya terlalu ia masukkan dalam hati jadi menyebabkan ia _down_ dan keadaanya memburuk ketika ia pertama masuk tempat ini. Dia menjadi lebih baik sekarang dan sebentar lagi ia akan keluar dari program ini, lebih cepat dari Minghao.

Ada Jeonghan yang semua orang pasti telah mengenalnya karena ia adalah selebriti yang sekarang sedang menjalani masa _hiatus_ nya agar lebih baik. Mereka belum menemukan apa namanya untuk gejala yang diderita Jeonghan tetapi sepertinya penyakit selebritinya dimulai ketika ia mulai merusak barang-barangnya dan menjadi sebuah kebiasaan sejak ia mengetahui bahwa ia dicurangi pada acara _grand award_ sebelumnya dan ia tidak memenangkan penghargaan apapun. Seseorang dari perusahaan lamanya tidak membiarkannya menerima buah dari hasil kerja kerasnya. Setelah itu ia sangat tertekan dan sebagai buktinya adalah ekspresi seperti orang tidak bernyawa di wajahnya.

Terlepas dari anggota grup lain mengapa mereka ada di program itu, Woozi adalah yang jarang terdengar. Lelaki pendek berambut pink tersebut sebenarnya lemah lembut, ramah dan sering tertawa saat baru datang di tempat itu dan Wonwoo adalah satu dari beberapa orang yang melihat sisi tersebut. Dia sangat ceria dan ingin mengenal semua orang disana tidak termasuk Wonwoo karena Wonwoo tidak ingin didekati oleh Woozi. Semua keceriaannya menghilang ketika dia tahu bahwa dia adalah siswa homeschool yang pendiam waktu dia masih kecil tetapi semuanya berubah ketika dia masuk sekolah pribadi yang membuat dia menjadi orang yang sangat aktif. Orangtua perfeksionisnya jelas tidak suka dengan perubahan tersebut dan memutuskan untuk 'membuang' nya di tempat rehabilitasi. Orang tuanya juga memohon kepada para staff disana untuk mengembalikan anak 'asli' mereka. Woozi mempunyai jadwal rutin setiap harinya; waktu tidur, waktu bangun, waktu untuk sarapan, waktu untuk mandi, waktu untuk bermain piano- dan semuanya. Dan tempat rehabilitasi adalah tempat 'pengeruk' uang yang lebih baik merusak laki-laki itu daripada menyembuhkannya karena jumlah uang yang diberikan orang tua Woozi kepada tempat rehabilitasi tersebut.

Hanya sampai ia lebih membaik, katanya- tetapi mereka membayarnya untuk setahun penuh.

"Wonwoo?" suara Jun mengembalikannya dari lamunannya, ia mengedipkan matanya karena tangan Jun yang tiba-tiba ada di depan wajahnya.

"Programnya telah selesai, semua orang telah kembali ke kamar mereka." Wonwoo melihat ke sekitarnya, semua kursi telah kosong.

Wonwoo bangun dan menepuk-nepuk debu yang tidak ada pada celananya. "Aku juga akan kembali ke kamarku." Katanya. Dan ketika ia akan berjalan dia merasakan berat pada bahunya.

"Kau tahu, kau harus mengeluarkan apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu jika kau ingin keluar dari program ini dengan mudah." Jun memulai "Yang kutahu kau sangat ingin keluar dari program ini."

"Aku diberi tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan memaksa orang jika orang tersebut tidak mau berbicara dan ketika waktunya tepat, itu akan memudahkan orang tersebut untuk berbicara." Nada bicara lelaki berambut hitam itu tajam, dan dia ingin menghempaskan tangan Jun yang ada di pundaknya.

"Aku tidak memaksamu." Jun menawabnya dengan sedikit pembelaan.

"Sudah berbulan-bulan, Won dan kau tidak mengatakan apapun selain fakta bahwa kau adalah anak tunggal. Aku bahkan harus melihat berkasmu untuk mengetahui namamu dan umurmu. Tolong aku untuk menolongmu, Wonwoo."

Tangan Jun di pundaknya mulai terasa berat karena panas yang disalurkannya dan Wonwoo dapat merasakan keringat di dahinya. Pengelihatannya mulai kabur dan dia mencoba untuk tidak gemetar. Wonwoo menelan air liurnya, beruntung ia masih bisa menghempaskan tangan Jun dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Tidak sekarang, Jun. Pass."

1:21 dini hari. Wonwoo menyingkirkan selimutnya, sepertinya ia tidak dapat mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Lampu duduk di atas nakasnya telah mati dan hanya suara jangkrik yang dapat terdengar dari luar dan mungkin tetes-tetes embun yang juga ia dengar. Orang-orang mungkin mendengarnya sebagai musik yang menenangkan tetapi untuk Wonwoo, adalah kebalikanya.

Keheningan membuatnya memikirkan banyak hal. Berpikir, berpikir dan terus berpikir. Keheningan itu menciptakan banyak ruang untuk melatih otaknya mengingat sesuatu, kilasan kejadian saat ia menutup matanya. Membuat tubuhnya mengenang sentuhan, ciuman, dan telinganya yang mendengar nafas yang tak beraturan dari dirinya. Membuat Wonwoo menggila dan takut.

Membuatnya mengingat mengapa ia bisa ada di tempat ini.

Membuatnya mengingat wajahnya, rambutnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, rahanya, kulitnya, senyumnya, suaranya, tawanya, tangannya, genggamannya, pelukannya, sentuhannya dan semua tentang nya. Mingyu. Dia dapat mengingat semuanya secara detail dan dapat menjelaskannya dengan kata-katanya tetapi dia tidak dapat menemukan suaranya dan keberanian untuk berbicara seperti; bagaimana ia terbangun, bagaimana ia dipeluk, bagaimana ia di kecup, bagaimana ia disentuh, bagaimana ia dicintai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…. bagaimana ia di tinggalkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia ingin melupakan segalanya. Dia ingin melupakan semuanya tetapi saat seperti ini ingatan itu menghantuinya lagi dan lagi seperti kaset rusak. Merubah suasana hatinya dan kegembiraannya dan ia bersumpah dia bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Tetapi ia harus.

Ia harus tidur untuk menyambut hari baru. Ia harus menyingkirkan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya dan dia harus membaik.

Tetapi setalah ia menutup matanya, dia melihat langit-langit biru cerah dan ia merasa seseorang berada di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang, bangun~"


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: CERITA INI BUKAN MILIKKU, CERITA INI SEPENUHNYA MILIK: SUNFLOWERPOTS- www asianfanfics com/ story / view /1209988 / blue-angst- seventeen- meanie

Terima kasih karena telah mengijinkan aku mentranslatenya.  
.

Untuk readers yg telah review, follow dan fav terima kasih banyak telah mengapresiasi hasil _translate_ -an ku. Aku sangat menghargainya :)

.

.

.

Saat ini adalah saat yang paling hidup yang pernah ia rasakan. Dia dapat merasakan segalanya dan mendengar burung-burung dan jangkrik-jangkrik bernyanyi dengan suara yang sangat bising diluar. Tapi, suara rendah dan berat dari seseorang yang dia kenal membangunkan dari keadaan tak sadarkan dirinya.

"Sayang, bangun~" Mingyu memanggilnya lembut, tangannya di pinggangnya, membelai lembut. Sedikit mengguncangnya seperti ia adalah benda paling rapuh di dunia. Tangannya yang besar membangunkannya dan mengubah ia menjadi posisi duduk. "Aku membuat sarapan untuk kita, cepat turun kebawah, ya?"

Bibir Wonwoo berubah menjadi senyuman lebar walaupun ujung bibirnya sedikit memiring sejak ia masih pening karena bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Tetapi dia tidak akan bisa tidur lagi karena Mingyu pasti akan membangunkannya lagi dan sedikit mengguncangnya agar ia bangun dan mencoba _pancake_ nya yang lezat dibawah. Wonwoo menapakkan kakinya ke luar kamar dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk memperbaiki dirinya sedikit, memainkan pipinya dengan tangannya untuk mengurangi bengkak pada pipinya. Mingyu akan tetap berkata dia imut, dengan wajah membengkak ataupun tidak.

Kain terikat sepanjang _handrail_ tangga. Jadi, ia tidak tergelincir seperti terakhir kali ketika ia mematahkan pergelangan kakinya. Tapi itu adalah pengalaman yang sedikit menyenangkan karena lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu membuang _kruk_ nya dan dengan sukarela menggendongnya kemanapun bahkan keluarpun. Seperti hal tersebut adalah hal yang paling normal yang dilakukannya. Mingyu tidak pernah mengeluh tentang berat badannya dan dia selalu menyombongkan dirinya di depan cermin kalau ia adalah pria yang kuat dan selalu pergi ke gym. Tidak seperti Wonwoo yang selalu dirumah dan sekolah.

Harum _bacon_ yang sangat wangi membelai indra penciumannya dan dia dengan cepat memeluk si tinggi dari belakang yang sedang membuatkannya sarapan kesukaanya. Seperti biasa, dia selalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa tubuh Mingyu selalu tercium bau wangi walaupun ia belum mandi. Tetapi mungkin itu karena pewangi pakaian yang menempel pada baju Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum sedikit memiringkan bibirnya dan ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menggoda Wonwoo, ia melihatnya dari balik bahunya.

"Seseorang sedang sangat manja hari ini~" ia tertawa dengan suara serak paginya. "Minyaknya mungkin akan mengenai tanganmu, dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Jadi, kembali ke kursimu dan tunggu dengan sabar sampai _bacon_ nya matang. Kau bisa makan _pancake_ nya dulu."

"Bolehkah aku meminum kopi juga~?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan manis, matanya membentuk bulan sabit saat menatap balik Mingyu.

"Tidak sayang, kau tau aku tidak suka kau tidur terlalu malam." Kata Mingyu dengan sedikit menyesal. "Aku sudah memberitahumu untuk mengurangi kopi karena mungkin kau akan mempunyai lingkaran hitam dibawah matamu. Aku tak mau itu terjadi, oke?" Ia memberi tatapan khawatir dan itu membuat Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk enggan.

Wonwoo kembali ke kursinya sambil mengambil garpu untuk memotong pancakenya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, ia tersenyum pada gigitan pertama karena rasanya yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Apa ibuku menelepon lagi saat aku tertidur?" ia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap punggung Mingyu; yang ingin ia miliki suatu hari nanti. "Ibu selalu menelepon pada waktu yang tak tepat." Ia berkata sambil mengunyah.

Mingyu telah selesai menggoreng _bacon_ nya bertepatan dengan pada saat Wonwoo bertanya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk meletakan gorengan _bacon_ nya ke piring dulu sebelum duduk di hadapan Wonwoo, meletakan piring yang telah tersaji potongan bacon diatas meja. "Ibumu memang tadi menelepon tetapi hanya untuk menanyakan apa kau baik-baik saja di sekolah dan ku katakan ya, lihat saja semua nilai A+ yang tertempel di lemari pendingin." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Wonwoo dan ia tersenyum lebar. "Ibumu juga mengatakan padamu agar menjagamu dan tidak memberikanmu kopi lagi."

"Jahat sekali." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengambil potongan _bacon_ dan mengunyahnya dengan kasar. "Tetapi aku suka kopi! Dan kau juga meminumnya. Jadi, kenapa aku tidak boleh?!"

Mingyu mencubit ujung hidung Wonwoo. "Kau tau pasti mengapa kau tidak boleh meminum kopi~" tawanya terdengar, menggema di seluruh dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo bangun dengan keadaan terengah-engah, dengan angin kencang yang tidak menenangkannya pada saat seperti ini; jam 1:43 dini hari. Dia melihat jam digital di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya dan tangannya menggenggam dadanya.

"Mengapa aku tidak boleh meminum kopi pada saat itu?" ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai menggenggam erat seprai dengan tangan satunya. Gigi atasnya mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak terlalu menyakitkaan tetapi cukup untuk mengalihkan ingatan yang berputar-putar dalam pikirannya. Ia bersin dan menutup mulutnya dengan selimutnya yang berwarna putih, bercak darah terlihat pada selimutnya, menandakan bahwa ia telah cukup kuat menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah.

Ia butuh air untuk menenangkannya.

Dengan kaki gemetar, dia segera bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya untuk ke bagian perempat dapur yang memang dimaksudkan untuk setiap orang yang sedang mengikuti program dalam tempat rehabilitasi tersebut. Hanya beberapa orang-orang yang menggunakannya, untuk _snack_ tengah malam atau ketika seseorang yang cukup waras untuk memasak untuk sekelompok orang. Wonwoo menggunakannya untuk minum, menaruh botol minum di dalam lemari pendingin yang lumayan sering ia lakukan.

Tetapi sebelum tangannya dapat memegang pegangan lemari pedingin, ia mendengar isakan dari tempat penyimpanan makanan-makanan kering yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Suasana sekitarnya sangat sepi jadi ia dengan jelas mendengar apa yang orang didalam sana katakan.

"Hyung…."

Ia mengenali suara Woozi dan Wonwoo ingin keluar dari sana sebelum tertangkap basah karena pertama, dia Woozi, kedua mereka adalah musuh, ketiga lehernya mungkin saja akan dipenggal olehnya, keempat, ia tidak ingin mencuri dengar. Tapi rasanya kakinya sedang di lem agar menempel dengan lantai dan dipaksa untuk tetap disitu, tidak membuat pergerakan ataupun suara apapun dan hanya mendengarkan.

"Yoongi hyung…. Jangan pergi…. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah…." Suaranya pecah, terus terisak dan sedikit teredam.

Wonwoo penasaran bagaimana si kecil itu dapat memiliki sebuah ponsel karena hal tersebut dilarang oleh tempat itu. Sama sekali tidak boleh ada kontak dengan dunia luar yang kemungkinan dapat mengganggu kestabilan mental pasien saat ini.

Wonwoo merasa tenggorokannya mengencang dan ia benar-benar ingin sebotol air dingin sekarang untuk melepaskan ikatan yang mengencang pada tenggorokannya. Ia merasa nafasnya semakin memendek setiap ia menghirupnya dan ia ingin sekali kembali ke kamarnya tetapi semuanya telah terlambat saat pintu tempat penyimpanan berderik terbuka, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya dan menampilkan lelaki kecil, mata yang bengkak memerah juga bekas air mata di pipinya.

Ia melihat Wonwoo, menunggu yang lebih tinggi untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Kata-kata, yang mungkin akan membuat lelaki itu merasa lebih kecil tetapi Wonwoo tetap membeku di tempatnya, matanya menatap wajah Woozi. Setelah beberapa detik hanya saling menatap, lelaki yang paling kecil bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Wonwoo disana tanpa sepatah kata pun juga karena ia tahu Wonwoo bukanlah orang yang suka berbicara, dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia sedikit menghela nafasnya saat Wonwoo membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara sesuatu.

"Aku…. Hyungmu…" Wonwoo mulai berbicara tetapi ia tidak tahu apa kata-kata selanjutnya yang ingin ia katakan. Apa yang kakakmu katakan? Kenapa juga Wonwoo penasaran? Ia ingin menutup mulutnya, sebelum ia sadar ia sudah menyuarakan pendapat yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Yang lebih kecil membalikkan kepala ke arah Wonwoo dengan kerutan di dahinya dan Wonwoo merasa ia lebih kecil dari Woozi pada saat ini.

"Kenapa? Walaupun aku memberitahumu, kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan. Kau itu anak tunggal dan tidak mempunyai kakak. Jangan mencoba untuk menampuri urusanku seperti yang selalu Jun lakukan." Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar tetapi Wonwoo tidak terlalu jahat untuk mengatakannya

Woozi benar. Mengapa juga ia bertanya?

Ia ditinggalkan sendirian di dapur setelah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Woozi. Tetapi, lagi bayangan acak dalam kilasan matanya saat ia memutuskan untuk mengejapkan matanya dan kakinya seketika bergetar.

"Woozi, Aku-" Ia berbalik tetapi tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

Lalu apa yang harus ia katakan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu menghantui Wonwoo sepanjang hari, ia sedari tadi memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan saat bertemu Woozi. Padahal kata-katanya sudah ada diujung lidahnya tetapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Ia hampir menarik rambutnya karena frustasi tetapi ia tetap dengan baik menjaga tangannya tetap diam, tekepal di kedua sisinya. Ia menggertakkan giginya dan menatap lantai kamarnya, ia juga ingin menggigit kukunya tetapi ia tahan. Ia menghela nafas berat dan panjang, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mencengkram sepreinya saja.

Wonwoo merasakan gatal tetapi ia tidak tahu bagian tubuh mana yang harus digaruk.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu adalah program bersama Jun lagi tetapi sepertinya ada orang yang menghilang. Wonwoo melihat sekitarnya, kursi milik Hansol kosong. Semua orang menatap kursi kosong Hansol sampai Jun datang dan menyapa mereka dan memberitahu mereka mengapa Hansol tidak datang. Dia menepuk tangannya untuk menyadarkan mereka semua dari lamunannya, meminta agar perhatian mereka kembali kepadanya. Wonwoo tahu bahwa semua orang penasaran mengapa kursi lelaki paling muda itu kosong.

"Hansol kemarin diperiksa dan sudah dipertimbangkan untuk keluar dari program ini." kata Jun, mengonfirmasi dugaan Wonwoo dan orang-orang lain di ruangan tersebut.

"Ibunya dan adiknya menjemputnya dan dia tidak dapat mengucapkan perpisahan dengan tepat, oleh sebab itu….." ia menghela nafas dan hampir mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ia hampir saja tenggelam dalam pikirannya. "Ngomong-ngomong~!" ia kembali tersadar melihat mereka dengan senyum memuakkan yang sama. "Waktunya untuk bercerita! Wonwoo, kau duluan."

Wonwoo melihat Jun dengan kerutan di dahinya, tidak karena marah tetapi karena bingung. Ia juga bingung kenapa ia menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu. Jun tidak berbicara tetapi hanya menatapnya dan Woozi tertarik melihatnya karena biasanya Wonwoo selalu menolak Jun sepersekian detik setelah Jun memintanya untuk berbicara. Semua orang juga menatapnya dan menunggu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. " _Pass…_ " dia mengeluarkan nafasnya berat, suaranya hampir bergetar. Semua orang mendesah sepelan mungkin. Wonwoo mendapati dirinya memegang tangannya di dada untuk merasakan detak jantungnya. Ia telah menahan nafasnya selama tiga puluh detik.

Tadi benar-benar baru. Jun menyimpulkannya. Dia tidak mencoba untuk membujuk Wonwoo untuk berbicara lebih dan menurut saja, berharap bahwa pertemuan selanjutnya, Wonwoo dapat bercerita tentang apa yang mengganggunya.

Woozi juga mempunyai ekspresi yang sama seperti Jun, melihat Wonwoo seperti Wonwoo baru saja memindahkan sebuah gunung. Ia mengakui bahwa ia penasaran mengapa Wonwoo berbuat seperti itu. Apa yang mungkin terjadi akhir-akhir ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jawabannya? Mimpinya mulai terus menghantuinya, lebih buruk setiap malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang, _ice cream_ rasa apa yang kau suka? Hm? _Vanilla_?" Mingyu bertanya sambil membuka sabuk pengamannya jadi ia dapat keluar untuk membeli ice cream di toko. Mereka akan jalan-jalan ke taman seperti biasa tetapi hal itu adalah hal yang paling Wonwoo senangi dengan Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum riang pada Mingyu dan menganggukan kepalanya. Dia tidak dapat mengatakan apa yang ia suka atau apa yang ia inginkan sejak ia mempercayai bahwa Mingyu pasti tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya. Ia bahkan membiarkan Mingyu memakaikan pakaiannya setiap hari dan memandikannya walaupun ia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Sebenarnya, Wonwoo sangat suka dimanja oleh Mingyu walaupun itu berlebihan. Ia sangat menyukainya, mengapa tidak?

Ada satu hal yang ia tidak suka saat Mingyu memperlakukannya. Jika ada satu hal yang sangat ia benci adalah beberapa menit setelah Mingyu kembali kedalam mobil dengan kedua ice cream di tangannya. Tetesan ice cream berceceran dimana-mana. Di kursi belakang, Wonwoo ada diatas Mingyu, memeluknya saat ia merasakan bagian bawah tubuh Mingyu memasukinya secara menyakitkan. Ia tidak bisa menyesuaikannya berapa kalipun ia mencoba tetapi ia tidak pernah mengeluh karena ia melihat bagaimana wajah Mingyu yang menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa ia menyukainya. Hanya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas perlakuan Mingyu yang telah memanjakannya.

"Sial sayang, lubangmu sangat ketat." Mingyu menggeram pelan dan mulai menandai leher pucat Wonwoo dengan tanda merah ungu kebiruan juga gigitan, membuat Wonwoo merengek dan menangis lebih kencang bersamaan dengan Mingyu yang mempercepat gerakannya untuk mendapatkan orgasme nya. Sedikit tanpa berperasaan, Mingyu mengeratkan kukunya pada kulit tanpa cacat Wonwoo dan mengeluarkannya didalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bangun kau bodoh!" Kenapa kau tidak juga bangun!?" Wonwoo mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya saat ia terbangun dengan air dingin yang disiram pada wajahnya. Matanya terbuka lebar dan pupilnya membesar. Ia dapat merasakan sebuah tangan menggosok punggungnya yang menyebabkanya tersentak dan ia buru-buru mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh _headboard_ tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Ia menjerit dan menarik selimutnya sampai ke dadanya, menutupinya seperi ia sedang telanjang. Woozi didepannya dengan gelas kosong ditangannya, melihatnya dengan campuran tatapan khawatir dan bingung. Baru pertama kali Wonwoo melihat Woozi dengan tatapan seperti itu dan ia mencoba untuk lebih menenangkan dirinya.

Woozi menaruh gelas di nakas sebelah tempat tidur Wonwoo dan menghela nafas.

"Dengar ya, aku telah menyelamatkan nyawamu dan sekarang kau berani-beraninya menatapku dengan jijik?" ia berkata setengah marah dan menatap Wonwoo dengan kebencian dan kerutan di hidungnya. "Kau berkeringat dingin." Ia mengambil handuk wajah dari laci Wonwoo dan melemparkannya pada Wonwoo. "Aku yakin kau bisa membersihkan sendiri wajahmu. Kau bahkan tak membiarkanku menyentuhmu lagipula."

Wonwoo melakukan apa yang tadi Woozi katakan dan membersihkan campuran antara keringat dinginnya dan air di wajah dan lehernya dengan handuk yang tadi dilemparkan ke arahnya. Ia tidak berbicara, merasa kecil ditatap oleh Woozi seperti itu. Tangannya bergetar saat ia membuka selimutnya untuk menjangkau bagian belakang tubuhnya yang basah.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang." Woozi berdiri dari kursinya yang berada di pinggir kasur Wonwoo tetapi ia terhenti saat jari-jari dingin menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa?" ia berbalik dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat Wonwoo yang kebingungan. Ia harusnya tertawa saat ini karena mereka benar-benar membenci satu sama lain dan akan sangat senang jika salah satunya terlihat lemah. Tetapi, saat ini Woozi tidak merasakannya ketika ia melihat Wonwoo dalam keadaan terlemahnya sekarang. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, menunggu Wonwoo mengatakan sesuatu.

Bola mata hitam Wonwoo berkedip, menatap balik Woozi dengan tatapan memohon. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri…. Bantu aku tetap bangun. Tolong, aku tidak ingin tidur."

Woozi memegang tangan Wonwoo yang tadi menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menghempaskannya dengan sedikit kasar; tetapi ia berbalik menatap Wonwoo dengan anggukan. "Aku akan ke dapur mengambil kopi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ngomong-omong ini translate-an pertamaku. harap maklum kalau ada typo dan semacamnya xD. untuk yang masih bingung, mungkin chapter ini menjawab kebingungan kalian?


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: CERITA INI BUKAN MILIKKU, CERITA INI SEPENUHNYA MILIK: SUNFLOWERPOTS- www asianfanfics com/ story / view /1209988 / blue-angst- seventeen- meanie

Terima kasih karena telah mengijinkan aku mentranslatenya.  
.

Untuk readers yg telah review, follow dan fav terima kasih banyak telah mengapresiasi hasil _translate_ -an ku. Aku sangat menghargainya :)

.

.

.

Wonwoo menggosok matanyanya yang mengantuk saat ia mencoba untuk fokus pada buku di tangan satunya. Woozi meninggalkannya jam enam pagi ketika staff mengumumkan sarapan telah siap di ruang makan. Ia tidak lupa untuk mengisi ulang kopi Wonwoo yang ketujuh kalinya sebelum ia keluar pintu kamar Wonwoo tanpa suara. Wonwoo bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada lelaki kecil itu tetapi ia berharap senyuman kecilnya mewakilinya berterima kasih untuk tamparan dan cubitan di pahanya agar ia tetap terbangun sepanjang malam. Wonwoo juga meminta maaf untuk apa yang telah ia minta tetapi Woozi bilang bukan apa-apa karena ia juga mengaku tidak bisa tidur. Ia membuka selimut yang menutupi pahanya dan ia tertawa karena ada tanda merah dari cubitan Woozi. Ia yakin Woozi pasti menikmati mencubitnya sekeras yang ia bisa.

Ketukan pada pintunya membuatnya mengubah perhatiannya ke suara tersebut dan ia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia melihat Jun mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" ia bertanya sambil menunjukkan senyum di wajahnya.

Wonwoo ingin menolaknya tetapi ia malah tidak sadar mengangguk pada Jun yang sekarang telah duduk di tempat yang sama Woozi duduki sebelumnya. "Woozi tadi menghampiriku tadi dan mengatakan bahwa kau mempunyai sesuatu yang menarik untuk diceritakan~?"

Wonwoo berpikir akan membakar lelaki kecil itu nanti. Ia menatap Jun dan mengerutkan sedikit dahinya, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ia berkata seperti itu agar kau ke kamarku dan membuatku kesal dengan semua pertanyaan ini, Jun." Ia menatap Jun dan meletakkan bukunya diatas nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Menurutku, kau harus memberithuku tentang apa yang ingin ku dengar darimu sejak hari pertama kau datang kesini. Disini hanya ada kau dan aku. Menurutku penyebab kau tak ingin membicarakannya karena kau tak ingin orang lain mendengarnya." Jun menjelaskannya dan dengan cepat Wonwoo menjawab.

"Mungkin kau benar dan sangat, sangat benar tentangku yang tak mau orang lain mendengar. Termasuk kau." Ia sedikit memicingkan matanya pada Jun dan mengerutkan bibirnya. Dia ingin sekali mengusir Jun dari kamarnya, tetapi ia ingin ditemani agar ia tidak tidur jadi ia menahannya untuk tidak mengusir Jun. Ia bingung antara mengusir Jun atau membiarkannya disini.

Jun menyilangkan tagannya di dada dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku beritahu, Wonwoo. Kau tahu betul kesempatan ini tetapi kau tidak menggunakannya dengan baik." Ia mendesah. "Kau tahu bahwa kalau kau menuruti kami dan dapat menolong kami untuk menolongmu, akan mudah untukmu untuk keluar dari sini secepatnya. Kau ingin pergi jauh dari kami, kan?"

Wonwoo melihat ketulusan di mata Jun. Bibirnya mengucap tanpa beban dan senyumnya penuh kejujuran dan menyemangati. Tetap saja, ia masih tidak dapat mengucapkan apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Mungkin ini adalah keinginannya yang tidak cukup berani untuk berbicara tentang kebohongan di masa lalunya yang membuatnya datang ke tempat rehabilitasi ini. Yang semua orang tahu adalah, ia dulunya laki-laki yang menangis di depan pintu, baju yang basah karena kehujanan dan ia meminta staff untuk membawanya masuk. Tetapi setelah beberapa bulan disini, ia harus pergi dari tempat ini.

"Aku tak akan memasukkanmu lagi ke dalam program lagi jika kau mau dan aku akan mengunjungimu dengan jadwal dua hari sekali. Mungkin ini akan lebih menolongmu-"

"Tidak" Jun benar. Ia harus menolong mereka untuk menolongnya. "Aku akan tetap bergabung dengan jadwal grup. Kalau aku tidak datang pasti akan merepotkanmu untu mengunjungiku disini setiap dua hari sekali sejak kantor staff lumayan jauh dari sini. Lagi pula, jika aku memberitahumu disini, kau juga akan memaksaku memberitahunya pada yang lain juga, kan?"

"Aku-"

"Aku benar. Kan? Aku tahu hal seperti itu pasti akan terjadi." Wonwoo mengakhiri ucapannya "Aku… akan memberitahumu pada saat program dengan semua orang. Tetapi, kau harus berjanji akan mengeluarkanku dari sini dalam waktu satu bulan."

Jun mengerutkan dahinya sedikit bingung, sel-sel dalam otaknya melambat untuk memproses apa yang baru saja Wonwoo katakan, setelah satu atau dua menit ia baru mengerti.

"Wonwoo. Hanya karena kau sudah bercerita, bukan berarti kau siap untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Kami harus yakin kau sudah membaik." Ia mengigigit bibir bawahnya. "Tetapi aku dapat menjamin bahwa akan lebih mudah untukmu keluar dari sini secepatnya jika kau lakukan seperti yang kami katakan,"

Ia memikirkinnya lagi sebelum ia mengambil kembali bukunya dan membacanya lagi. "Aku akan melakukannya. Aku berjanji. Kau bisa pergi sekarang, Jun." ia mengatakannya dengan sedikit gemetar pada suaranya, tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

Di sore hari, Wonwoo merasa pandangan dan kepalanya terasa berat tetapi pikirannya tersadar ketika ia melihat dua botol red bull ditaruh di nakasnya bersama dengan satu boks KitKat dan beberapa buah _energy bar._

"Aku yakin kau tidak membutuhkan aku malam ini." Ia melihat Woozi dengan pandagan yang meyilaukan dan Woozi tidak menatap balik ke arahnya karena ia tidak ingin melihat Wonwoo terlihat menyedihkan.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini semua?" ia melihat semua makanan penasaran. Makanan-makanan ini sudah jelas dibawa dari toko diluar. Tidak seorangoun dari Woozi maupun Wonwoo memiliki pengunjung dari luar untuk memberi mereka makanan dari toko dan hanya air minum dalam kemasan yang dijual dalam tempat tersebut.

"Jeonghan kolaps karena sakit perut dan mereka menemukan makanan ini di lemari pendingin kecilnya. Dia stress kembali ke kebiasaan makannya lagi. Aku kebetulan sedang lewat dan staff memberikannya padaku. Aku tidak terlalu suka manis dan ketika aku melihat _red bull_ aku teringat padamu." Ia menjelaskan. "Makanlah, kau tidak keluar kamarmu sepanjang hari. Kau harus mandi juga." Perkataan terakhir Woozi membuat wajah Wonwoo memerah.

Mandi dengan air dingin membuat Wonwoo tetap terbangun dan ia pastikan juga untuk meminum red bull sampai tetes terakhir. Kepalanya tidak terasa berat lagi dan ia memutuskan untuk membaca buku lagi jadi pikirannya tidak memikirkan hal-hal lain. Tersisa empat chapter dan ia tahu ia bisa menyelesaikannya sampai besok.

Jari Wonwoo gemetar pada halam terakhir, matanya fokus-tidak fokus saat ia melihat lebih dekat pada tumpukan KikKat diatas nakasnya. Beruntungnya, ia tidak tidur sampai keesokan harinya. Perutnya menderu meminta di isi dengan makanan yang sebenarnya tetapi ia menolak untuk pergi dari tempat tidur. Jika ia harus makan maka ia harus berjalan ke ruang makan yang menyebabkan ia akan cepat lelah dan jika ia cepat lelah ia akan tertidur. Ia mengambil buku lain dari lacinya setelah menyelesaikan yang sebelumnya. Ia harus menjaga dirinya tak melakukan apapun.

Sampai pada sore hari, besok adalah saatnya ia harus memberi tahu kepada semuanya tentang masa lalunya. Ia yakin ia tidak akan mundur dan mengingkari janjinya pada Jun dan ia juga sangat ingin keluar dari tempat ini segera mungkin. Tempat yang ia kira akan terasa seperti surga, ternyata adalah tempat mimpinya dengan sangat mudah menghantuinya. Sangat menakutinya.

Benar-benar menakutinya.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa menghindarinya bagaimanapun juga ia menutup matanya saat membuka halaman pertama dan ia tertidur di tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu melempar kepalanya ke belakang dengan nikmat saat ia mengambil segenggam rambut Wonwoo yang melihatnya penasaran dengan kerutan didahinya.

"Apakah….. apakah aku melakukannya dengan baik?" Wonwoo bertanya padanya dengan suara kecil saat ia memegang benda besar dibagian bawah tubuh Mingyu yang tangannya hampir tidak bisa menggenggamnya dengan sempurna. Ia memberi berapa kocokan, duduk di lantai diantara paha Mingyu yang duduk di sofa, mengangkang.

"Hmm, ya sayang~ kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik sekarang." Yang lebih tinggi menggoyangkan sedikit pinggulnya dan mengeluarkan nafasnya berat saat Wonwoo mulai memberinya jilatan pada penisnya, dari atas kebawah seperti anak kucing yang sedang minum sampai ia menjilat _precum_ yang ada di atas kepala penis Mingyu. Ia menghisap dengan berantakan dan sangat berisik, berwajah masam melihat Mingyu karena ia tidak pernah suka dengan cairan itu yang terasa di lidahnya. Ia melingkarkan bibir kecilnya di kepala penis Mingyu sebagaimana Mingyu menyukainya dan ia mencoba dengan sebaik mungkin untuk memasukkan seluruhnya kedalam mulutnya, tetapi hanya seperempat bagian dari panjangnya yang hanya masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Hanya sejauh itu yang ia bisa.

Hanya beberapa kocokan dari mulutnya sebelum ia tersedak oleh cairan putih yang keluar dari dalam ujung penis Mingyu. Ia menelannya, seperti yang Mingyu inginkan.

" _Good boy_." Mingyu memujinya lalu menarik Wonwoo dalam pelukannya dan memberi ciuman singkat di bibirnnya.

Ketika Wonwoo menutup matanya dalam pelukan Mingyu, ia membuka matanya dan ia terbangun di stasiun kereta dengan ibunya yang ada di sampingnya. Ia memberi tatapan bingung pada ibunya dan ibunya membalas dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat ia artikan. Tetapi ia dapat merasakan air mata yang turun bebas dari matanya saat ia kembali menatap ibunya.

"Mingyu kembali mengunjungi ibunya di provinsi, Wonwoo. Ayo kita pulang." Ibunya menuntun jalannya ke tempat parkir diluar stasiun dan ibunya yang menyetir.

Udara dalam mobil terasa menyesakkan untuk Wonwoo yang duduk dibelakang, memegang pipinya lalu ia samar-samar mengingat melihat memar pada pipi seseorang. Mungkin pada kejadian sebelumnya…? Ada banyak orang di stasiun, jadi mungkin ia melihat seseorang dengann memar pada pipinya. Tetapi ia menutup matanya dan membukanya lagi dengan pemandangan yang berbeda. Ia sekarang terbaring di tempat tidur di kamarnya, air mata turun dengan deras saat ia mengingat bahwa itu adalah Mingyu dengan memar di pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mengapa sangat sulit untuk Wonwoo menceritakannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mengapa sangat mudah untuk orang-orang bercerita tentang masalahnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mengapa ia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo mandi lagi dengan air dingin sesaat setelah ia bangun dan ia akhirnya memakan makanan di ruang makan walaupun ia kehilanga selera. Ia tidak pernah suka memakan ikan, karena mata ikan itu melihat balik ke matanya dan meninggalkan semacam pikiran dalam otaknya 'Kau memakanku. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu.' Ia membayangkan si ikan berbicara padanya. Oh, pikirannya. Ia harus berhenti membaca novel fantasi jika ia bisa.

Wajahnya menampakkan kekosongan saat ia berjalan ke ruangan dimana grup program yang diselenggarakan oleh Jun dan ia dapat melihat banyak orang didalam dengan Jun yang sedang berbicara dengan mereka. Pria itu dan yang lainnya melihat Wonwoo masuk, menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan Wonwoo mengangguk dan duduk di kursi biasanya. Ia dapat melihat kekagetan dalam suara Jun saat Wonwoo menyapanya.

Wonwoo mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya tanpa suara pada lantai marmer putih itu, ia tidak sabar sangat tidak sabar pada menit itu juga ia ingin meledakkannya jika terus tersimpan. Mereka punya peraturan baru jika yang datang terakhir akan jadi yang terakhir bercerita. Karena Wonwoo terlambat, ia akan menjadi yang terakhir yang akan bercerita. Ia berpikir, memikirkan banyak hal. Pikirannya menggila dan ia merasa kepalanya berat dan ia terus mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya pada lantai yang mana Woozi kini mulai memperhatikannya.

Hanya beberapa menit dan perhatian Jun sekarang beralih kepada Wonwoo. Tetapi, tidak seperti Woozi, Jun berdiri tepat di depannya dengan wajah penuh harap.

Kaki Wonwoo bergetar saat ia berdiri dari kursinya, ia melihat kemana saja kecuali semua orang.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia harus mengatakannya

.

.

.

.

.

Ia perlu mengatakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia harus mengeluarkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia harus mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat nya sesak agar ia bisa bernafas kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo mencengkram baju bagian dadanya, menggertakkan giginya saat air matanya turun ke wajahnya. Ia melihat Jun yang terkejut dan ekspresi bingung tertulis jelas diwajahnya. Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia berdiri di tengah. Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Wonwoo sangat rapuh seperti anak yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia takut Wonwoo mengatakan sesuatu. Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia ingin menutup mulut Wownwoo dengan tangannya dan mengirimnya pulang ke rumahnya.

Tetapi ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut.

Akhirnya Wonwoo membuka mulutnya dan mulai berbicara.

Wonwoo ingin melupakan semuanya. Dia ingin melupakan semuanya jadi mimpinya tidak akan menghantuinya lagi dan lagi seperti kaset rusak. Mimpi itu setiap harinya memburuk dan setiap ia bangun tidur. Akibatnya mengubah suasana hatinya dan kebahagiaannya dan ia bersumpah ia bahkan tidak bisa berdiri karena mimpi itu.

Tetapi ia harus.

Ia harus membaik.

"Aku…." Wonwoo berhenti pada suku kata pertamanya dan tubuhnya gemetar. Ia akhirnya mengingat mengapa ia berada di tempat ini.

Ia tiba-tiba teringat wajah Minyu, rambut Mingyu, mata Mingyu, hidung Mingyu, bibir Mingyu, rahang MIngyu, kulit kecokelatan Mingyu, tawa lebar Mingyu, suara berat dan serak Mingyu, tawa lepas Mingyu, tulang tangan Mingyu, genggaman lembut Mingyu, pelukan erat Mingyu, sentuhan Mingyu dan semua tentang Mingyu. Wonwoo tiba-tiba mengingat semuanya seperti ia sedang menonton semua nya di dalam film yang ia pandangi. Bagaimana ia terbangun, bagaimana ia dipeluk, bagaimana ia dikecup, bagaimana ia disentuh, bagaimana ia dicintai…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana bisa ia merasakan semua itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo merasa…. Sangat menjijikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat di kedua sisinya dan ia mengingat malam itu saat ia menangkap basah Woozi berbicara dengan kakanya di telepon. Ia ingat apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia menekan kuat bibirnya dalam satu garis sebelum ia membersihkan tenggorokannya dan berusaha berbicara sekali lagi.

"Ayahku mempunyai anak laki-laki dengan istri pertamanya sebelum menikah lagi dengan Ibuku. Namanya Kim Mingyu dan ia kuliah di Universitas Yosei…." Ia mulai berbicara lagi dan menelan air liurnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…..Saat itu umurku tujuh tahun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yep, gimana? Pas pertama baca juga aku bingung dan sampe PM authornya buat bantu jelasin xD dan setelah dijelasin aku baca ulang dan wow sama sekali ngga nyangka. Menurutku cerita ini bagus banget. Yang masih kurang jelas mungkin bisa tinggalin pertanyaan kalian di review dan nanti akan aku bantu jelasin.

Btw pasti udah pada liat _comeback_ nya Seventeen kan? Pas liat itu aku langsung merinding. Keren, bagus bangeeeettttt. Uri sebongie jjang~

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah fav, follow dan review. Aku jadi semangat buat translatenya^^

See you on my next trans story~


End file.
